


Let the Devil Take You

by jadestarboo



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Dark fic, Depression, M/M, References to Suicide, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Tintin is the Antichrist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestarboo/pseuds/jadestarboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil never went down to Georgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Devil Take You

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> _As it turns out, Tintin is the Anti Christ and by extension, the Devil is his father. His father is not happy with the path his son is taking in life, and seeks to remind him of what his role is in the grand scheme of things._

The Devil never went down to Georgia. The Devil went down to Brussels disguised as a tall, dark, handsome stranger and courted a fair maiden. He left a child in her womb and he watched it grow into a young babe with the soft features of the mother and seemingly no trace of the father. The young babe grew up as any other child would, slowly but surely.

Each night, when the maiden sleeps, the Devil would lean across the wooden bar of the cradle, and whisper in the baby boy’s ear, _“Never forget, Vetin. You are my son. You are my heir. Your mother and others may call you ‘Tintin’, but know this: Your true name is only what I know. Vetin. I took the powers from the demon Vetis, and bestowed them upon you. You will walk the planes of this world and tempt those who are good into my realm. Do your job and I will reward you with more powers.”_ The Devil backs away, retreating into the shadows while young Tintin would slumber on.

Each night, Tintin also grew. The cradle was replaced with a bed, and Tintin would be awake, listening to his father’s words obediently. He cannot speak yet, but the Devil knows that when it is the boy’s fourth birthday, the maiden will cease to be and he will take her to her rightful place – by his side next to his throne. Then, the boy will learn to speak the language of the tainted, and he will speak this into the ears of the innocents, dragging them down to their demise.

So on the night of Tintin’s fourth birthday, the Devil wraps a hand around the maiden’s pretty neck and wrings it like a bell, ending the life that was his since they first met. She falls limp in his arms and he carries her body to his son’s room. Tintin is sitting on his bed, waiting for his father patiently. Not a twitch in his tiny body from the sight of his dead mother. The Devil leans over and repeats his mantra one last time.

_“Never forget, Vetin. You are my son. You are my heir. Your mother is gone and others will call you ‘Tintin’, but know this: Your true name is only what I know. Vetin. I took the powers from the demon Vetis, and bestowed them upon you. You will walk the planes of this world and tempt those who are good into my realm. Do your job and I will reward you with more powers.”_

With a smile, he leans down and kisses the boy on the head. A whisper of a few words was all that was needed before the Devil disappeared with his queen and left the Antichrist of only four sitting on a bed that was becoming smaller already.

The Antichrist blinks at the empty air before him, the room a pitch black. He lays his ginger head on his pillow and shuts his eyes.

Tintin would slumber on.


End file.
